


Notes and nits

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: story notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: HB - Head BoyHG - Head GirlA - American





	1. Recent Brown family tree (heirs only)

Lancel Brown m. Annara Jordan

Lancel was Lord Brown from August 21,1968 to May 2,1998

Tyrion Brown m. Jessamine Parkinson (June 1977)

Lavender Brown (Finnigan) b. December 24,1979 d. April 2117 - founded the conjoined House Brown-Finnigan (which see)

Bebe Brown (Mueller) b. June 16,1990

Sorrel Brown b. May 7,1994

Landon Brown b. July 20,1999

 

 


	2. The Order Reformed outline (A)

DA recruitment

1\. Angelina Johnson is trapped in the Trophy Room by unnamed Slytherins. Harry uses  _Wingardium Leviosa_ on Dumbledore’s Throne and also cleans up the Trophy Room (September 29,1995)

2\. Crabbe and Goyle are intimidating Susan Bones. Harry and Ron duel them (September 29,1995)

3\. Padma Patil,Parvati Patil,and Lavender Brown are trying to jam Umbridge’s speakers. Harry and Peter help them (September 30,1995)

4\. Cho Chang needs help catching an owl. Harry catches the owl with food pellets given to him by Cho (October 1,1995)

5\. Fred Weasley,George Weasley,Lee Jordan,and Cedric Diggory need help in moving some items in the boathouse. Ron helps them with this (October 2,1995)

6\. Zacharias Smith is trying to brew a potion. Hermione helps him with this (October 2,1995)

7\. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell need help getting their broomsticks to fly properly. Harry gives them a refresher course on flying (October 2,1995)

8\. Luna Lovegood needs help feeding the thestrals. Harry gets her some thestral feed (October 3,1995)

9\. Terry Boot,Anthony Goldstein,and Michael Corner need help gathering medicinal herbs for use in advanced Herbology classes. Ron and Hermione help them with this (October 4,1995)

10\. Daphne Greengrass is taking notes for her History of Magic OWL pre-test. Harry helps her study (October 4,1995)


	3. Students who were at Hogwarts during Harry’s time there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HB - Head Boy
> 
> HG - Head Girl
> 
> A - American

Sorted in 1985 (these were seventh years when Harry was a first year):

Gryffindor - Boys: Terry Anderson, Neal Reeves, Alex O’Flaherty, Kenneth Malkin, Herman Wintringham

Girls: Patricia Davies, Anita Silver, Lily Peakes, Susan Quirke, Olivia McLaggen

Hufflepuff - Boys: Kevin Bell, Robert Madley, Dominic O’Liathain, Sandor O’Liathain II (HB), Eustace Farley, Andrew Ramirez

Girls: Julie MacNeil, Gemma Strahan, Ava Fawley, Sandra Blackford, Cara Selwyn

Ravenclaw - Boys: Maxwell Armstrong, David Kennedy, Andrew Cattermole, Heathcote Barbary

Girls: Alana Runcorn, Victoria Branstone, Rebecca Elder, Eliza Flume

Slytherin - Boys: Edmond Queensbury, Garrison Tintwhistle, Steven Lockhart, Mark Harriman, Carter Ramirez

Girls:  Jana Hurley, Stephanie Allerman, Rhiannon Dunbar (HG),

Sorted in 1986 (these were sixth years when Harry was a first year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Patrick Greengrass, Adam Griggs, Howard Cole, Dennis Blyleven, Asher Thicknesse, Jason O’Mara

Girls: Sandra McKinnon, Rachel Vance, Mila Johnson, Jessica Western, Abigail Vaisey

Hufflepuff - Boys: Louis Cerwyn, Alan Murphy, Scott Boorman, Bryce McGill

Girls: Molly Greenfield, Alyssa Warrington (HG), Cecilia Lassiter, Nicole Halleck

Ravenclaw – Boys: Jeremy Richards, Daven Vaisey, Sage Bragnam (HB), Cassius Roper

Girls: Lynne Denholm, Beth Morgan 

Slytherin – Boys: David Grissom 

Girls: Lena Fawley

Sorted in 1987 (these were fifth years when Harry was a first year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Percy Weasley (HB), Oliver Wood, Michael Jones, Orsino Thruston

Girls: Eleanor Strahan

Hufflepuff – Boys: Gabriel Truman, Robert Bracken, Eric Hurley 

Girls: Not available

Ravenclaw – Boys: Robert Hilliard, Damian Perris, Ryan Westrup

Girls: Penelope Clearwater (HG)

Slytherin – Boys: Terrence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Gideon Crumb, Richard Maclean

Girls: Gemma Fawley, Victoria Kildare,

Sorted in 1988 (these were fourth years when Harry was a first year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Stephen Challock, Joshua Sturton, Alex Wednesbury (HB), Terry Strickland, Raymond Hill

Girls: Not available

Hufflepuff – Boys: Antony Pickett, Cyril Deakin, Alistair Thaxted

Girls: Maxine O’Flaherty, Calissa Englewood,

Ravenclaw – Boys: Randolf Burrow, Duncan Inglebee, Felix Brunt, Nicolas Marie, Eddie Spiers

Girls: Elora Dunn (HG), Verity Williams

Slytherin – Boys: Peregrine Derrick, Lucas Bole, Maxwell Lazenby, Gabriel Lithgow

Girls: Not available

Sorted in 1989 (these were third years when Harry was a first year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Kenneth Towler, Adam Pickering, 

Girls: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet (HG), Paula Macduff, Cheryl Blossom (A), Ginger Lopez (A), Melody Valentine (A), Jocelyn McCoy (A), Veronica Lodge (A), Nancy Woods (A), Evangeline Bitzan, 

Hufflepuff – Boys: Cedric Diggory (HB), Malcolm Preece, Michael Harper, Robert Botesdale, Graham Romney, Jason Blossom (A)

Girls: Tamsin Applebee, Patricia Stimpson, Dora Williams, Valerie Smith (A), Elizabeth Cooper (A)

Ravenclaw – Boys: Roger Davies, Jeremy Stretton, Grant Page, Nigel Greer, Marcus Turner, Jake Clifton, Gerold MacNeil

Girls: Kim Bracken, Lucia Alamia

Slytherin – Boys: Adrien Pucey, Miles Bletchley, Cassius Warrington, Ross O’Liathain

Girls: Anna Peebles, Paula Whitehead

Sorted in 1990 (these were second years when Harry was a first year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Cormac McLaggen, Angus Matlock, Paul Meadows, David Nolton, Carl Hopkins, Geoffrey Hooper

Girls: Katie Bell,Alison Denshaw, Marianne Chase, Rebecca Baxter

Hufflepuff – Boys: Zacharias Smith, Herbert Fleet, Tim Stebbins, Michael Gerber, Henry Bagman, Alexander Spinks

Girls: Heidi Macavoy, Poppy Caxton, Irene Denholm, Casey Hunter (A), Alexis Curley (A), Macey McHenry (A), Ginger Cloves

Ravenclaw – Boys: Eddie Carmichael, Marcus Belby, Jason Samuels, Dennis Aldermaston, Fergus Cowley, 

Girls: Cho Chang, Saskia Fawcett, Pamela Alton, Daisy Corran, Helen Dawlish, Jaclyn Showalter (A), Elizabeth Sutton (A)

Slytherin – Boys: Graham Montague, David Urquhart, James Ledbury, Thomas McGruder

Girls: Diane Carter,  Imogen Stretton, Karen O’Toole

Sorted in 1991 (this is Harry’s year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan

Girls: Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Sophie Roper, Fay Dunbar, Eloise Midgen, McKenna Wells (A), Cameron Morgan (A), Mallory Norden, Marcella Spinks, Alice Tolipan, Mafalda Prewett

Hufflepuff – Boys: Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Oliver Rivers, Roger Malone, Daniel McKinley

Girls: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Lila Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Leanne Shacklebolt, Avery Smith (A), Alexis Watts (A), Kennedy Periard (A)

Ravenclaw – Boys: Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot, Theodore Nott

Girls: Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Morag Macdougal, Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lissy Runcorn, Marietta Edgecombe, Georgina Smith, Gabrielle Vandewater (A), Maria Patane (A), Felicity Eastchurch, Emma Vane

Slytherin – Boys: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini

Girls: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis,Barbara Marie,Scarlett Lympsham, Antoinette Topaz (A)

Sorted in 1992 (these started when Harry was a second year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Colin Creevey, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Neil Randall, Terry Skeres

Girls: Ginevra Weasley,Vicky Frobisher, Sally Birchgrove, Julie Parkes, Rionach O’Neal

Hufflepuff – Boys: Eric Summerby, Luca Caruso, Robert Cadwallader, Sean Peakes, Luke Cholderton

Girls: Alice Wilkins, Tricia Buttermere, Martine Copplestone, Isabella MacDougal, Blythe Kelleher, Anya Prewett

Ravenclaw – Boys: Gordon Bradley, Roland Beck, Scott Ancrum, Declan Haworth, Robert Scamander

Girls: Luna Lovegood, Ellie Chambers, Nancy Dalton, Marla Fields,Larissa Randall, Anna Hunter (A), Tracey Jones

Slytherin – Boys: Jacob Vaisey, Toby Harper, Geoffrey Hatton, Xander Lofthouse, Daryl Rivers, Bastien Queensbury

Girls: Nerissa Brody, Alexia Pelham,

Sorted in 1993 (these started when Harry was a third year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Ritchie Coote, Ian Claverdon, Sean Ellis, Jason Swann

Girls: Romilda Vane, Natalie Fairbourne, Thelma Holmes, Lucy Hurst, Anna Mirfield, Kate Olney

Hufflepuff – Boys: Derek Nuttley, Phillip Bletchley, Craig Dunn, Matthew Kettletoft, Gregory Munslow, Henry O’Brien,

Girls: Gillian O’Brien, Anna Prescott, Isabella Tintwhistle, Jessica Renton, Zoe Brown

Ravenclaw – Boys: Ethan Bexley, Trevor Smith, Henry Cooper, Patrick Fincher, Marcus Hitchin, Jason Huntingdon

Girls: Sheila Brooks, Cordelia Gifford, Susanna Hesleden, Jennifer Spinnet, Andrea Kellerman, Astoria Greengrass

Slytherin – Boys: Irving Cram, Curtis Evermonde, Niles O’Connor, Shawn Morris, Charlie Bloomsfield

Girls: Anna Monkleigh, Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow

Sorted in 1994 (these started when Harry was a fourth year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Dennis Creevey, Jimmy Peakes, Nigel Wolpert, Thomas Paley, Wayne Collins

Girls: Natalie Macdonald, Demelza Robins, Bonnie Prewett

Hufflepuff – Boys: Owen Cauldwell, Kevin Whitby, Steven Pembroke, Gareth Porter, Dalton Williams

Girls: Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley

Ravenclaw – Boys: Stewart Ackerley, Justin Steele, 

Girls: Orla Quirke, Yvonne Hampton, Rebecca Arncliffe, Emma Dobbs

Slytherin – Boys: Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard

Girls: Not available

Sorted in 1995 (these started when Harry was a fifth year)

Gryffindor – Boys: Euan Abercrombie

Girls: Katrina MacDougal

Hufflepuff – Boys: Not available

Girls: Rose Zeller, 

Ravenclaw – Boys: David Boorman

Girls: Tamsin McCoy

Slytherin – Boys: Eric Mueller, Alex Sykes

Girls: Not available

Sorted in 1996 (these started when Harry was a sixth year)

Gryffindor - Boys: Xavier Hilliard, Dylan Smithers, Theo Richardson, Keir Tolipan, Derek Brewster, Lachlann Edwards

Girls: Maisie Cattermole, Lea Wood

Hufflepuff – Boys: James Tuckett

Girls: Alice White, Heather Scrimgeour

Ravenclaw – Boys: Aerion Prewett

Girls: Melinda Bobbin, Brynne MacDonald, Katelyn Mason

Slytherin – Boys: David Vance, Seth Fleet, Leo Derwent, Carter Madley

Girls: Genna Locke,

Sorted in 1997 (these started when Harry was a seventh year)

Gryffindor - Boys: Douglas Capper, Mason Fitzpatrick, Nicholas Goldwyn, Peter Alderman, Keith Williams

Girls: Anna Pyrites, Elizabeth Malone

Hufflepuff - Boys: Seamus McHeath

Girls: Hermione Puckle, Tara Defales, Tracey Clegg, Nicola Battersby

 

Slytherin - Boys: Maxwell Fawcett, Jon Loveday, Fergus Owens, Ralph Haskell,

 

 

Sorted in 1998 (these started when Harry was an eighth year)

Gryffindor - Boys: Sean Puckle, Louis Wells, Matthew Derrick

Girls: Danielle Tabor, Anna Shaffer, Jessica Cave, Gianna Marie, Nicola Kopplehoff, Chelsy Davy, Jade Gordon, Isabella Laughland

Hufflepuff - Boys: James Pettigrew, 

Ravenclaw

Girls: Beatrice Haywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes justifying some of this:
> 
> 1985:Olivia McLaggen,Eliza Flume,the Ramirez brothers,and Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Tuttle come from Hogwarts Mystery
> 
> 1986:Sage Bragnam is from the Fantastic Beasts:Cases from the Wizarding World game. We don’t know when that game takes place:I went with the early 2000s,not quite 5 years after the death of Voldemort.
> 
> 1987:Marcus Flint is in this year to better fit with the timeline.
> 
> 1988:Verity Williams is the same as Verity from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.
> 
> 1989:The Archie characters are transfers from an AU of this universe.


	4. List of Gringotts tribe kings from the Founders to 2100

**Ragnok I (894-1075: king 965-1068)**

Founded Gringotts bank in 951 to serve the Wixen community of Britain. Regarded as a strong king.

**Garblek (944-1090: king 1068-1076)**

Second cousin of Ragnok. Served as regent for Ingebon.

**Ingebon (952-1165: king 1076-1124)**

During his reign there was in the early 1090s a trade crisis with several tribes in the El’Maende alliance.

**Rogar (1018-1189: king 1124-1189)**

His reign was largely uneventful.

**Aesha (1074-1256: queen 1189-1232)**

The first ruling queen of the Gringotts tribe.

**Glinnus (1100-1268: king 1232-1268)**

Married Tisha of the Aevelar tribe to end the Gringotts-El’Maende feud.

**Ragnok II (1158-1296: king 1268-1296)**

Son of Glinnus and Tisha.

**Tyrker (1184-1361: king 1296-1356)**

 Like Rogar,his reign was uneventful.


	5. List of Wizengamot members, September 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date is when the member was born,the second is when they assumed their Wizengamot seat

_House of Lords_

Gerard Smith, Regent of the MNPH Smith (4/26/1941, 10/7/1965)

Michael Urquhart-Beckwith, Doorkeeper of the Wizengamot (1/2/1937, 12/10/1968)

Christopher Marie, Lord of Jersey and Head of the NMH Marie (5/22/1940, 3/20/1971)

Arabella Spungen (née Wood), Regent of the NEH Spungen (6/10/1922, 4/16/1968)

Taliesin Bulstrode, Lord of Seagard Crossing (3/8/1930, 1/24/1970)

Jason Vector, Lord of Reigate and Head of the NPH Vector (9/27/1913, 5/2/1949)

Albus Dumbledore, Baron of Littlestone, Lord of Dungeness, Head of the MNMH Dumbledore, and Headmaster of Hogwarts (7/19/1881, 3/26/1912)

Galatea Merrythought, Lady of Caer Dathyl and Head of the NEH Merrythought (10/16/1878, 4/22/1939)

Griselda Marchbanks, Lady of Sligo and Head of the NAH Marchbanks (1/24/1843, 12/6/1904)

Lancel Brown, Viscount of Swindon and Head of the MNEH Brown (3/10/1919, 8/21/1968)

Denys Fawcett, Regent of the NPH Fawcett and claimant Baron of Wintergreen Hall (10/24/1921, 5/15/1964)

Arnold Bell, Baron of Marishal and Lord High President of the Osbert Group (2/20/1925, 6/28/1961)

Edmure Lupin, Knight of Rosebury and Head of the MNLH Lupin (7/14/1928, 2/7/1969)

Davina Monroe, Baroness of Crewkerne and Head of the NPH Monroe (11/19/1934, 12/1/1966)

Deremond Robins, Earl of Aldershot and Head of the MNPH Robins (4/20/1897,7/30/1920)

Andric Moon, Lord of Camelford and Head of the MNVH Moon (7/5/1922,3/20/1971)

Howard Umbridge, Baron of Lympne and Head of the NPH Umbridge (6/14/1917,8/26/1970)


	6. Future chapter

If it was one thing that Severus was very skilled at, it was the art of blackmail. After all, he had grown up with the two best at the craft – his mother and father. Eileen and Tobias had been very carefully blackmailing each other day in and day out for as long as Severus could remember. Neither Tobias nor Eileen had loved the other in years, but they stayed together for a spiderweb of secrets and lies that had twined itself so deeply that neither could easily separate from the other without falling apart. Severus's entire life had been like living in a house of cards. But that life had made him a master at facades, at straight faces and double meanings – it was a talent that he lauded quite proudly,and with justification.

  
That night he laid awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his four poster, listening to the sleeping sounds that surrounded him. A snuffle here, a kicked blanket there. He took a deep breath, wishing that he dared to fall asleep. The worry of having another of those crazy mixed dreams unnerved him now that he suspected they were other peoples' dreams, though, and even if he closed his eyes all he could do was lay there.

  
_Finally he decided that laying in the darkness wasn’t doing him any good, so he got up and shrugged on his pajama robe and some slippers and snuck out of the dormitory, being very careful about closing the door behind himself silently. He'd only planned to go down to the common room to read, but when he emerged onto the landing before the doors that led up to the bedrooms, he halted and crouched down._

_  
In the common room were Lucius Malfoy and a couple others, including the elder of the Mulciber brothers and Walden McNair. Severus wondered what they were doing here:he hadn’t seen them at supper. They were gathered together in front of the fire and in the smoldering ashes there was a face – a face unlike any that Severus had ever seen before. The features were that of a handsome man, but the details were starting to blur together until what had once probably been a good looking face was now rather like a Tanagra figurine. He felt his knees fix into position and he clutched the rails of the stairwell._

_  
He'd seen people communicate with the floo network before, but there was something very clandestine about the scene before Severus that made him feel funny – as though he were seeing something he shouldn't._

_  
"Master," Lucius Malfoy was saying, as he bowed on the carpet. The other two bowed as well._

_  
“Tell me,Lucius," said a low, mystic sort of voice, "How did your little meeting go with the Slytherin students of Hogwarts?"_

_  
Lucius stood and faced the fire . "Very well indeed. Nearly half the house turned out... all interested in helping you.”_

_  
"I see..." the voice mused. Severus realized that this must be none other than the Dark Lord himself. “And do you think any are trustworthy, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_  
“Some. Artos Jordan. Frederic Rivers. Edwin Bole. Rodolphus Lestrange,now that he’s graduated. Conor Spinks.”_

_  
_ “ _Pah_.  _I need true supporters,who will not abandon me when the Aurors come calling. A Greengrass would do,a Proudfoot,a Max....even a Brown would do. One of the Old Houses. Black will not come,but his wife will do._


	7. Quidditch team replacements in Harry’s years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ means last year on team
> 
> \- indicates a rookie 
> 
> Years covered are 1994 through ?
> 
> Cedric resigns to lead the Hufflepuff portion of Dumbledore’s Army

Hufflepuff 1994-1995

Cedric Diggory (Captain)

Heidi Macavoy +

Tamsin Applebee 

Herbert Fleet +

Malcolm Preece

Avery Smith -

Graham Romney

Hufflepuff 1995-1996

Cedric Diggory + (Captain,first term)

Tamsin Applebee (Captain,second and third terms)

Henry Bagman

Malcolm Preece +

Avery Smith

Graham Romney

 

 


	8. The current descent of House Smith in America

Leto, ‘the Old Falcon’, Smith b. March 5,1889 m. Alice Belby. Leto is Head of the American branch of the Most Noble and Elder House of Smith,  
Daemion Smith b. July 10,1893 his demibrother m. Victoria McCoy d. October 2,1990

Emilia Smith b. January 24,1895 their sister m. Roderick Bancroft (1917-1930) m. Daniél Vaisey (1932-1999)

 

 

Edgar Smith b. June 8,1963 m. Tara Evernever c. Evelyn (Evernever) b. December 24,1986, Lucian (Smith) b. September 17,1992


	9. Harry Potter’s 12th birthday party guest list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The styling of this list comes from an analogue in Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin

_Lancel Lord Brown,Tyrion Heir Brown,Lady Jessamine Brown,and Lavender Scioness Brown_

_Arthur Lord Weasley and family_

_Victor Heir Belby and Marcus Scion Belby_

_Lucas Lord Montague and Family_

_Clifford Heir Blossom and Family_

_Oswell Lord Macmillan and Family_

_Grigory Heir Dunbar,Fay Scioness Dunbar,and family_

_Lord Thomas Topaz and Heiress Antoinette Topaz_

_Michael Scion Corner,his tutor,Leonis Scion Vane,and family_

_Jonothor Lord Boot and Terrence Heir Boot_

_Wesley Heir Proudfoot and Aegon Scion Proudfoot_

_Hazel Lady Edgecombe,Lewyn Lord-Consort Wood-Edgecombe,Marietta Heiress Edgecombe,and family_

_Amos Lord Diggory and Family_

_The Hon. Mark Potter and family_

_The Hon. Gideon Prewett_

_Zachary Lord Moon,Lila Heiress Moon,and family_

_Clea Lady Flitwick and her cousin,the Hon. Dr. Filius Scion Flitwick_

_Lord George Fowler,Heiress Lila Fowler,and Family_

_Lord Edward Spellman_

_Reginald Lord Cattermole and family_

_Melwyn Lord Khanna,Rowan Heiress Khanna,and family_

_Malcolm Heir Johnson,Angelina Scioness Johnson,and family_

_Minerva Lady McGonagall_

_Severus Heir Prince & Lord Snape_

_Eudaros Lord Sprout and Pomona Lady Sprout_

_Hamish Lord Spinnet and Alicia Heiress Spinnet_

_Joffrey Laird Fleet and Herbert Heir Fleet_

_Marius Scion Black & Laird Preece and kin_

_Horace Lord Slughorn_

_Janice Lady Vane,Emma Heiress Vane,and Romilda Scioness Vane_

_Albus Lord Dumbledore_

_Davyd Lord Abbott,Marilyn Lady Abbott,and Hannah Heiress Abbott_

_Neil Lord Bones,Cara Lady Bones,and Susan Heiress Bones_

_Sean Lord Bell and Kathleen Heiress Bell_

 

 


	10. The descent of the Bristol Rosiers

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Callista Applebee  
Surname at birth:   Rosier  
Gender:             Female  
Mother:             Lilac Rosier  
Father:             Stannis Rosier  
Birth date:         6 Jun 1940

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Romilda Delacour  
Surname at birth:   Rosier  
Gender:             Female  
Mother:             Lilac Rosier  
Father:             Stannis Rosier  
Birth date:         16 Feb 1948

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Dorea Jordan  
Surname at birth:   Rosier  
Gender:             Female  
Mother:             Ishbel Rosier  
Father:             Amnar Rosier  
Birth date:         26 Jun 1802

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Hanna Montague  
Surname at birth:   Rosier  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Mother:             Adela Rosier  
Father:             Philip Rosier  
Birth date:         16 Dec 1873  
Death date:         22 Dec 2001

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Adela Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Potter  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Philip Rosier  
Birth date:         3 May 1846  
Death date:         21 Feb 1971

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Adele Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Binns  
Gender:             Female  
Partner:            Felix Rosier  
Birth date:         24 Jul 1944

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Aedric Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Ishbel Rosier  
Father:             Amnar Rosier  
Partner:            Penelope Rosier  
Birth date:         4 Nov 1779  
Death date:         16 May 1880

Bio notes:          Ravenclaw beater from 1792 to 1797

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Amnar Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Elyse Rosier  
Father:             Bernard Rosier  
Partner:            Ishbel Rosier  
Birth date:         2 Jan 1741  
Death date:         19 Oct 1816

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Antioch Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Adela Rosier  
Father:             Philip Rosier  
Birth date:         3 Oct 1869  
Death date:         28 Dec 1961

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Artegal Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Lilac Rosier  
Father:             Stannis Rosier  
Birth date:         16 Feb 1948

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Bernard Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Charis Rosier  
Father:             Henry Rosier  
Partner:            Elyse Rosier  
Birth date:         30 Aug 1697  
Death date:         6 May 1769

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Charis Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Ollivander  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Henry Rosier  
Birth date:         16 Dec 1647  
Death date:         2 Oct 1896

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Ellaria Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Vane  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Valens Rosier  
Birth date:         15 May 1606  
Death date:         24 Oct 1948

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Elyse Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Perks  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Bernard Rosier  
Birth date:         28 Mar 1701  
Death date:         14 Jun 1836

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Felix Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Adele Rosier  
Father:             Felix Rosier  
Partner:            Pamela Rosier  
Birth date:         20 Apr 1968

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Felix Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Melantha Rosier  
Father:             Tommen Rosier  
Partner:            Adele Rosier  
Birth date:         12 May 1942

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Hamish Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Lilac Rosier  
Father:             Stannis Rosier  
Birth date:         22 May 1931

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Hannah Rosier  
Gender:             Female  
Mother:             Pamela Rosier  
Father:             Felix Rosier  
Birth date:         18 Mar 2002

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Hazel Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Brown  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Royce Rosier  
Birth date:         24 Dec 1814  
Death date:         18 Jun 1987

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Henry Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Ellaria Rosier  
Father:             Valens Rosier  
Partner:            Charis Rosier  
Birth date:         24 Aug 1652  
Death date:         2 Dec 1721

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Ishbel Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Macmillan  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Amnar Rosier  
Birth date:         6 Aug 1742  
Death date:         8 Mar 1831

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Jared Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Partner:            Violande Rosier  
Birth date:         15 May 1571  
Death date:         23 Dec 1688

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Karol Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Hazel Rosier  
Father:             Royce Rosier  
Birth date:         21 May 1863

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Lilac Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Rivers  
Gender:             Female  
Late partner:       Stannis Rosier  
Birth date:         25 Apr 1880

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Lynne Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Davies  
Gender:             Female  
Partner:            Michael Rosier  
Birth date:         7 Oct 2004

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Melantha Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Higgs  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Tommen Rosier  
Birth date:         5 Jan 1906  
Death date:         24 Jan 1973

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Michael Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Pamela Rosier  
Father:             Felix Rosier  
Partner:            Lynne Rosier  
Birth date:         24 Jan 2005

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Pamela Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Wood  
Gender:             Female  
Partner:            Felix Rosier  
Birth date:         4 Mar 1966

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Penelope Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Spinks  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Aedric Rosier  
Birth date:         28 Mar 1782  
Death date:         2 Aug 1919

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Philip Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Hazel Rosier  
Father:             Royce Rosier  
Partner:            Adela Rosier  
Birth date:         14 Jan 1852  
Death date:         3 Mar 1956

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Royce Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Penelope Rosier  
Father:             Aedric Rosier  
Partner:            Hazel Rosier  
Birth date:         8 Oct 1814  
Death date:         24 Apr 1925

Bio notes:          Gryffindor

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Stannis Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Adela Rosier  
Father:             Philip Rosier  
Partner:            Lilac Rosier  
Birth date:         27 Aug 1876  
Death date:         3 Mar 1992

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Tommen Rosier  
Gender:             Male (deceased)  
Mother:             Lilac Rosier  
Father:             Stannis Rosier  
Partner:            Melantha Rosier  
Birth date:         30 Nov 1911  
Death date:         19 Oct 1978

Burial place:       Manse d’Faberlon  
Burial date:        20 Jan 1979

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Valens Rosier  
Gender:             Male  
Mother:             Violande Rosier  
Father:             Jared Rosier  
Late partner:       Ellaria Rosier  
Birth date:         20 Mar 1603

Birth place:        Rose Manor  
Bio notes:          Vampire,turned at the age of 22

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Violande Rosier  
Surname at birth:   Black  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Partner:            Jared Rosier  
Birth date:         6 Aug 1570  
Death date:         22 Aug 1784

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name:          Elisabette Umbridge  
Surname at birth:   Rosier  
Gender:             Female (deceased)  
Mother:             Hazel Rosier  
Father:             Royce Rosier  
Birth date:         12 Jun 1858  
Death date:         16 Nov 1880

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	11. Notes on the chronology

  * Abraxas Malfoy died in July 1993. Therefore,he must have contracted dragon pox in late 1992,given its progress in a person his size.
  * The oldest wizard alive is Alyosha Saknemberg,Head of House Saknemberg from 1472 to 1855. He celebrated his 696th birthday in 1991,and was born on March 28,1295.
  * Ernie Macmillan’s great-grandmother Laura (Trahan) Macmillan is ~175 in 1994.
  * Leto Smith ages from 102 to 109 throughout the events of Arc 4. For the whole of the series,as currently planned,he ages from 82 to 111.
  * Lily Potter should get pregnant again sometime after the second war ends (late 1998? Early 1999?).




	12. Preliminary list of Hogwarts students sorted in 1971

Nicole Alderton - Ravenclaw

Bertram Aubrey - Hufflepuff

Sirius Black  - Gryffindor

Dafyd Bulstrode - Ravenclaw

Henry Casimir- Hufflepuff

Melissa Cattermole - Slytherin

Dirk Cresswell - Gryffindor

Zacharias Davis - Ravenclaw

Willa Delbert - Ravenclaw

Lily Evans - Gryffindor

Amy Fenlock - Ravenclaw

Richard Fortescue - Ravenclaw

Julian Gaffney - Slytherin

Adelbert Griggs - Hufflepuff

Marilyn Hanson (the future Mrs.Abbott) - Gryffindor

Tyrek Hanson - Hufflepuff

Byron Henry - Ravenclaw

Chloe Laudasset - Gryffindor

Stepan Laudasset - Ravenclaw

Scott Lima - Hufflepuff

Remus Lupin - Gryffindor

Taliesin MacDougal - Slytherin

Eustace Maestro - Ravenclaw 

Jeremiah Max - Ravenclaw

Marlene McKinnon - Gryffindor

Callum Mertyns - Slytherin

Karla Moon - Slytherin

Zachary Moon - Gryffindor

Jason Morcott - Gryffindor

Blythe Parkin - Ravenclaw

Kyle Petsch - Hufflepuff

Peter Pettigrew - Gryffindor

James Potter - Gryffindor

Claudia Pucey - Hufflepuff

Tristan Quigley - Ravenclaw

Marietta Rivers - Gryffindor

John Rodriguez - Slytherin

Carter Selby - Hufflepuff

Garlan Skeeter - Gryffindor

Severus Snape - Slytherin

Arianna Spiezio - Gryffindor

Euron Spungen - Slytherin

Mila Spungen - Hufflepuff

Emma Tufts - Gryffindor

Cador Weasley - Ravenclaw 


	13. Outline for a fic involving Leto Smith

Cyotoku spoke,his voice even.

“My father was Antoku Gima. A spell-crafter sought after by many. A fourth son of a second son,not expected to succeed to the Lordship. But then dragon pox killed half our family. Antoku became the Lord,and I the heir,aged 12.

Antoku impressed on me certain values when I married Kiyoko. I must not abuse her or break our vows. I had to swear on Tono,our ancestral sword,to stay true to her and to Magic. And for 32 years I have held true.

A Gima keeps his word. We are honest,sometimes brutally so. I will take the Ministry. We will declare war on your Voldemort.”


	14. Dates the final Harry vs whoever confrontations happen in ATLBES vs dates they happen in canon

  1. Quirrelmort - May 26,1992 / June 7,1992
  2. Basilisk / Diarymort - May 21,1993 / May 29,1993
  3. Dementors - May 31,1994 / June 6,1994




	15. The eight main branches of Magic

  * **[Abjuration](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FAbjuration&t=OWFlNzdlZDc0N2ZmOWFiYmVmN2UxZDg4NTE3MDAzOWM4MmMwZmUxOCxDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to protect/heal.
  * **[Conjuration](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FConjuration&t=ZmM2Y2ZlOWQwYmVkMDg5YWVhMmY2MzBmNDJmZjZkMzk3MWUzZjYwOSxDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to transport living and non-living things.
  * **[Divination](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FDivination&t=YmY0OWZiNGY5MDY4MDlmYjcyNzQ2ZWZhOGNlZTliYmVmMDA4Njg3MyxDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to gain information.
  * **[Enchantment](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FEnchantment&t=ZDNhODI1MTEwMTcyZDljN2Q2YmYwMTg4YjdlMzA0MWJjMzlmYmRiZixDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to influence the mind or emotions
  * **[Evocation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FEvocation&t=NjlkYzBlMGMxYTBjYjQ4YjYxMDc2ZGMzNzBiNjVlZmJhZjMyMTMwMixDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to control the forces of nature for a variety of effects.
  * **[Illusion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FIllusion-Casting&t=Nzk5ZjZhN2IwOGZjNDY5MjIwODUwMzIyMjVlYjZkZGNkM2UwZmRjYyxDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to create illusions.
  * **[Necromancy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FNecromancy&t=NmYzMTg5N2UyZWYzNGM3MjZiNTM3MDFiZWE1ZWM5OWNiZGM1OTQ4NSxDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to manipulate the forces of death
  * **[Transmutation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpowerlisting.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FTransmutation&t=OGM4N2ZlZjMxNGI3NDQxYTk3NDRhODhjZGVkY2RmZDUwNWMwMWJlNyxDZTdOd2tkZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afdf6j8GO7N_RsgxRIr9w-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreygryffindor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146880367379%2Fdo-you-have-any-specific-sources-you-use-for-the&m=1):** The power to transform living or non-living things.




End file.
